Candy Hearts
by Kamikalo
Summary: It's almost Valentines Day, and Sportacus is as excited as a teen going on a first date. What does the Blue Sports elf have up his sleeve for Robbie? It's a crazy 14 Days of Cupid in LazyTown! SportaRobbie. OneShot.


Robbie rubbed his temples. What was he going to do? It was 2 days til' Valentines Day and he still didn't have anything for Sportacus. For many hours, Robbie sat in his big orange chair and pondered the very question. What do you get a blue, sports elf that symbolizes your love for him? Robbie wasn't quite sure. It was a tough question.

On the other hand, this was one of Sportacus's favorite holidays now. Robbie supposed it was because Sportacus now had a real love. Sportacus had been waiting all January for this very day. He never waited for Valentines Day to shower Robbie with gifts. Oh no. Sportacus started on the first. It was like the 12 days of Christmas, only it was the 14 days of Cupid…literally. On the first of February, Robbie got 14 chocolate covered cherries, and despite the little bit of health food involved, Robbie at them happily. On the second, he received 13 chocolate kisses. The third, 12 chocolate hugs. The fourth, 11 golden cuffs.

On the fifth, Robbie received quite an odd gift…at least from an elf. 10 golden gears. Sportacus had left a note with them, saying they represented all the grinding Sportacus and Robbie loved to do with their "gears." Robbie had snorted. Sportacus had quite a strange sense of humor. On the sixth, Robbie received 9 red roses, which was followed on the seventh with 8 white roses. On the eighth, Sportacus gave Robbie 7 bottles of vanilla sugar scented bubble bath. This gift was a particular favorite of Robbie's. He loved smelling like warm vanilla sugar. On the ninth, 6 heart shaped boxes of candy. The tenth was another day of odd gifting. 5 golden screws for all the fun they had "screwing around." On the eleventh, 4 sweet scented candles.

Robbie was yet to receive his next gift…3 something's. And he still didn't have anything for the happy go lucky sport's elf. He sighed loudly. This wasn't going well at all.

"Well, if it isn't my little soon to be Valentine?"

Robbie looked at the opening in the pipe. Sportacus hopped out, hands behind his back hiding something. Robbie didn't move from his lounged posture, one leg swung up on the side of the chair. A weak smile smudged his lips.

"Hey, Sportacus."

"Hm? You sound tired, Bopsie."

"I am tired."

Sportacus walked behind the chair, "My poor Robbie-kun. You ready for your gift today?"

Sportacus's face would have lit up the entire universe right there and now. He was always excited to give Robbie gifts. It was something he felt he was good at. Robbie sighed again, laughing lightly. Damn that elf for being so cute.

"All right. What'cha got?"

Sportacus grinned wider, "You gotta close your eyes!"

Robbie obeyed. Sportacus gently placed 2 bottles of red wine and a bottle of white wine into Robbie's lap. Robbie opened his eyes, looking at the bottles with a tired, but happy face.

"Aw, thanks, Sportacus!"

Sportacus kneeled down next to the chair, kissing Robbie on the side of the cheek, "You like?"

"You know I like anything you give me, Sportacus."

Sportacus cuddled Robbie, nuzzling his cheek, "I'm sure you'll like what the kids got you then."

Robbie jumped, "What?"

"The kids…you know? Stephanie, Pixel, Ziggy, Trixie and Stingy? They have something for you for Valentines Day."

Robbie's eyes were wide, "…Why would they do that?"

Sportacus smiled, "Because they like you, Robbie!"

Robbie pondered that phrase. Because they like me? Since when have they liked me? Great. Not only did he have to still get Sportacus something, he needed to get the kids something too. Well, Robbie didn't need to, but he felt obligated. Some of the kids wouldn't be that hard though. Thank goodness.

Sportacus kissed Robbie's cheek again, "What'cha thinking about?"

"…nothing."

"Liar. Tell, me."

Robbie snorted, "It was nothing."

"Don't make me tickle you."

Robbie huffed. Sportacus did not need to know what was going through his mind right now. Make something up…yeah. He was a trickster after all.

"I was thinking…"

"Eeeeyess?"

"Where are we going to be for Valentine's Day? Here or your…airship?"

Sportacus sat, pondering, "That's a good question. Hey! Let's make it my place! We can watch the stars at night!"

Sportacus snuggled Robbie again, making Robbie giggle. The elf was so clingy and loving. Robbie never thought someone would like him this much, and now, he was glad that someone did. Sportacus had thought the same thing. He hadn't known he could possibly feel this way for anyone, especially an ex-villain. Made him want to take Robbie and…

Sportacus's crystal started to glow. Sportacus looked down at it. Someone was in trouble. Who? It was Ziggy. Heh, surprise, surprise. Leave it to the kids to take away some private time with Robbie. Sportacus sighed and pulled away.

"Gotta go, hun."

Robbie kissed his forehead, "All righty."

Sportacus sprung up, waving a final good bye to his little sugar coated apple and darted up the pipe. Robbie watched him as he left, smiling. Now he could try and figure out what to give the kids…and the big elf kid. Robbie started to think hard. There must be something he could give each of those kids. A light bulb went off in his head and Robbie retreated back to his room.

-----------------------------------

"Wow! Thanks, Sportacus!"

Ziggy jumped up and down happily as Sportacus retrieved Ziggy's lollipop. It had gotten accidentally stuck to the kitten that always was up in the tree. Poor cat was so scared it ran to the highest tree branch. Sportacus had easily retrieved the kitten, carefully removing the lollipop from its fur. Ziggy took it without question and started sucking on it. Sportacus cringed. Who knew where that cat had been? Wherever it had been, Ziggy was now tasting it. _Ew._

"Hey! Ziggy! Sportacus!"

Stephanie, Pixel, Trixie and Stingy came running. They had bags of newly bought merchandise in their hands. The plastic bags noisily swung at their hips. Sportacus smiled. They must have been out getting supplies for Robbie's gift. It was cute. The kids of LazyTown helping out the ex-villain.

"Come on, Ziggy! We have to go work on Robbie's present right now!"

"Sportacus, you wanna help?"

Sportacus ruffled Stephanie's hair, "No. I have other things I need to take care of."

Pixel nodded, "Okay. We'll see you later then. Come on, guys!"

And off they ran, Pixel leading the way and Ziggy bringing up the rear, telling them to slow down. Sportacus laughed. Silly kids. He really hadn't desired to help the kids today anyways. But it wasn't a lie. Sportacus had things to do. Things of the more….adult side of Valentines Day. Sportacus darted off to his air ship. Much preparation needed to be done, even if there was another day to wait.

-----------------------------------

Robbie grunted with exhaustion as he put the box on the table. _There, that was the last box._ The boxes were covered in dust. He hadn't taken them out of his closet for a long, long time. Robbie took a drink of his nice cool soda and opened the first box. Dust sprang up onto him like grasshoppers off of a leaf. Robbie coughed, and when he just about thought it was okay to peer inside the box, he sneezed. Stupid dust.

Robbie fully opened the top of the first box, folding the sides down to keep them from springing up again. These boxes were old family heirlooms. They weren't going to be of much help for this situation. However, Robbie decided he had some time for reminiscing.

Reaching inside, he grabbed a long, pink piece of cloth. It was soft to the touch and Robbie automatically recognized the silky texture. It had been the scarf Robbie's grandma always wore. Before she died, she had given this to Robbie in hopes of being remembered by someone. Grandma Crocker was always one of Robbie's favorite women, especially since that woman could cook. She cooked some of the best damn chocolate cakes he had ever tasted. Robbie almost let a tear escape his eye. He missed his Grandma Crocker.

Carefully, Robbie placed the scarf onto the table and reached into the box again. This time, he pulled out a picture of him and his best friend, Rick, in school. A smile tugged on Robbie's lips. They always were getting in trouble, eating the most junk food ever, they were kings of the sugar lands…that was until Rick was killed in a car crash. It was another sad memory for Robbie, not one he usually thought about, but he didn't shed a tear. He still held on to those memories.

Robbie got up and went to another box. This box wasn't covered in a lot of dust, just a little. Robbie figured it had been something he threw random junk in. And once he opened the top of the box, it was true. It was all random junk. Robbie picked up this strange black marker. Ah yes. He remembered. It was the marker he had made. This marker was erasable, for those times that you drew mustaches on posters. The user wouldn't have to redo the posters in punishment, only have to erase the marker away. Robbie scratched his head. He wasn't sure why it ended up in the box. It worked just fine.

An idea hit Robbie while he examined the marker. Trixie liked to draw on posters, give mustaches…maybe he should give it to her! Yes, indeed. That was what he was going to do. He laughed happily as he reached into the box again, pulling out a shoe box sized container. _What's in here?_ He pealed the lid off. It was these chocolates he had gotten from Wonka's factory. Not exactly his favorite. Robbie had lots left over.

"Wait a minute…Ziggy loves this kind of chocolate…I'll give it to Ziggy!"

Robbie closed the lid and placed the container to the side with the marker. Now, three more kids to go. Well, make that one. Robbie remembered this piece of equipment Pixel was drooling all over the one time Robbie let him down into his lair. It was the Color Super Sizer 5000. It allowed the user to make anything whatever color or size that they wanted. Pixel had wanted to make his entire room pink…just for Stephanie. Robbie never used it. _Give to Pixel_. Stingy was quite easy…give him the fanciest bow tie there was. Robbie had this strange red and yellow striped bow tie. _Give to Stingy._

Now the only one left was Pinkie. Stephanie was, for some reason, almost has hard as Sportacus as far as gifts went. _What does she like? Balls, diaries…pi-_ As soon as the word entered his mind, Robbie smiled. Yes. That is exactly what Stephanie was to receive.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey, Stingy, you and Trixie done with that piece yet?"

Pixel tapped away at his computer, making for blue prints for their gift. They all new Robbie would like it. It was a cake, of course, but it had all sorts of cool, special things on it. There were little plastic cut outs of everyone and there were little hearts and tools too. Stingy held up the little plastic decoration that they had been working on. It was a little sign that said 'You are special to us.'

"But…I think it's mi-ine."

Trixie hit him along side of the head, "STINGY! This is no time to be greedy! That's for Robbie!"

"Buh…but Trixie! I made it. So why shouldn't it be MINE?"

"WHAT? We made it together!"

Pixel sighed. Why'd he get stuck with those two? Stephanie took Ziggy to her house to prepare baking the cake. Luckily, that had been the last ornament they had to make. Pixel was ready. He had the blue prints. Now time to go!

"Come on, guys! Grab the stuff and let's go!"

They all grabbed their gear and darted off to Stephanie's. Luckily, it wasn't too far away. Pixel, for some reason, wanted to really start baking. Since Stephanie came, he liked to cook more often. It was a strange phenomenon. Cooking came natural to him.

By the time they reached Stephanie's house, Ziggy and Stephanie were waiting for them. Stingy gasped at the sight of so many colors. Green, Pink, Red, Orange, Purple…This cake was gonna be awesome!

"Okay, let's get started!"

----------------------------------------

The night had gone by just as fast as the day had. Robbie grunted as he opened his eyes, glaring at his alarm clock. _Why am I getting up so early?_ _Oh yeah._ Polish up the gifts for the kids. Robbie actually had lots of work to do. Get off all the dust, wrap them up, put tags on them. It was the most work he'd done in months.

Sitting up, Robbie cracked his back and yawned. It was a little too early, being ten o' clock. He sighed. The things he did for people now that he wasn't a villain. Grabbing his robe, he made his way out to his work shop. _Might as well start. The sooner I begin, the faster it'll be done._ A nap was definitely in line for later, a nap that would soon be interrupted by a super excited blue elf…Ah, damn.

Robbie pushed the big blue button on his remote control. The outside radar and security system went on. Just a precaution. He didn't want Sportacus dropping in on him in the middle of work. What was worse is that the elf would possibly tell the kids that Robbie was giving them something. No, gotta keep it a secret. Robbie grabbed the marker for Trixie and began to polish it off.

------------

Sportacus looked at his clock and smiled. 12:30. It was time to pay another visit to Robbie. Grabbing his gift, he climbed down his ladder and sprinted to the town's billboard. The big day was finally coming. Valentine's Day. Sportacus was so excited, he constantly squealed.

The billboard was well in sight and Sportacus inevitably squealed. _Robbie's gonna be happy! Robbie's gonna be happy!_ He skidded to a stop right before the entrance, setting down the gift for a few moments. All right. Body check. Sportacus combed through the little hair that stuck out of his hat. Check. He pulled down his shirt and made sure his pants were right. Check. He pulled out a mirror and checked his teeth. Nothing in them. Check. Finally, Sportacus breathed into his hand and smelt it. No bad breath. Check! All systems go!

A siren went off in Robbie's entire lair. Red lights flashed. Robbie's head snapped up from the wrapping of Ziggy's gift. What? Sportacus? GAH! Not now! Robbie scurried, trying to put everything away. Sportacus cannot see…Sportacus cannot see…_I STILL NEED HIS GIFT!!!!!!_ If Sportacus wasn't outside right now, Robbie would have screamed.

Sportacus scratched his head. This was odd. Robbie's front door was locked. He yanked at it and yanked some more. It still wouldn't budge. In a frustrated huff, Sportacus pouted. His bottom lip protruded and his eyebrows scrunched in a scowl, much like a child whose favorite toy got taken away. It wasn't fair! Why of all the days did Robbie have to lock his door? Robbie never locked it at night! And Sportacus would know that, since he did come and pay a few late night visits to Robbie. He leaned forward and knocked on the cold metal. Maybe Robbie didn't realize it was locked.

"Hey, Robbie? Oh, Robbie?" No response. "Honey?...ChaCha?...Mozzletop?..." Still no response. "CoochieCoo?...TaTa?..." Sportacus looked around, blushed then whispered, "Master of whips and all things kinky?"

No answer came. Sportacus had millions more pet names to be said, but he figured since he hasn't been answered yet, Robbie didn't hear him. He sighed and pouted again. It wasn't fair. Sportacus leaned his back against the cold door. _Guess I'll just have to wait._

Robbie finished stuffing the last box into his closet, panting. Finally, he could let Sportacus in. Upon Robbie pushing the right button, all the securities turned off. Sportacus didn't hear the little clanking sound the door made when it unlocked. Robbie climbed up the pipe and pushed the door open.

"WHOA!"

Sportacus went flying and fell onto the ground with a thud. His head throbbed from the fall, and he grunted as he sat up. Robbie blankly stared at him, crossing his arms over the edge of the opening.

"Sportakook…what are you doing?"

Sportacus opened one eye, glancing at Robbie, "Uh…nothing…"

"Uh huh. Clumsy moment?"

Sportacus blushed, "N-no…course not."

Robbie grinned, "Come now. It's not like an elf to lie to his partner now is it?"

Sportacus blushed more, "Well…I…"

"Come on in."

Robbie vanished into the pipe again. His giggles could be heard echoing through the pipe. Sportacus laughed, grabbing his present and jumping in as well. Down and down he went. The farther inside the more excited Sportacus became.

Robbie flew into his orange, fuzzy chair. He was still giggling, and sighed happily. Stupid, silly little elf. Sportacus flew out of the pipe, and before Robbie knew it, Sportacus landed on top of him. Robbie let out a squeak of surprise and his eyes went wide as soon as Sportacus made contact. All of the air went out of him, and he panted slowly. Sportacus opened his eyes, noticing he was now on Robbie's lap. Sportacus's blue eyes studied Robbie's face curiously, taking notes on his features. Robbie looked at Sportacus with a look of bewilderment and question. Sportacus looked back for a minute, then smiled widely.

Sportacus batted his eyes, "You know…you have lovely eyes…"

"…"

"…Tomorrow's Valentines Day!"

Sportacus squealed at the word and would have been dancing if not on Robbie's lap. One more day and he'd give Robbie the final gift of the 14 days of Cupid! Robbie blankly stared at him, only nodding slowly in response.

"Yes…yes it is Sportacus."

Sportacus shoved the present into Robbie's hands, "Here you go! Be careful, it's fragile!"

Robbie looked at the present carefully. Fragile? Why would anyone give him something that's fragile? Slowly, he removed the wrapping and ribbon. It was a white box taped shut. If Sportacus had a tail, it'd be wagging really hard by now. That was how excited he was. Robbie made a note that if he should ever turn Sportacus into an animal, it had to be a puppy.

Robbie opened the box. Inside were two crystal wine glasses, finely made. Cautiously, he removed one, examining it in the light. The crystal shined brilliantly in the rays. Robbie smiled. They were to go with the wine.

"Why, Thank you Sportacus."

Sportacus took the box from Robbie and placed it and the glass he had been holding on the table. Hurriedly, before Robbie could move, he darted back and jumped onto his lap again. The feeling of sitting on him made Sportacus all tingly. Sportacus wrapped his arms around Robbie's neck loosely and looked at him.

"Excited to come to my house tomorrow night?"

"Yes, Sportacus."

"You gonna look extra cute?"

"Of course."

"Are you gonna wear that one suit I always liked?"

Robbie sighed, "Yes Sportacus. I will either bring or wear the full body, black leather suit."

Sportacus squealed again with excitement. He loved that suit…Robbie laughed quietly. Sportacus was so young at heart. Maybe that's why Robbie liked him. The youthfulness outweighed Robbie's old ways. Who knew? He rested his hand behind Sportacus's back, while his other rested on his lap. Sportacus tucked his head under Robbie's chin and wiggled. There was too much excitement flowing through his body. He needed to use up some of it…or else he'd burst.

Sportacus licked Robbie's neck playfully in one long stroke up to his ear. Robbie shuddered. Did Sportacus really want to play now? Robbie didn't exactly have the time. Robbie could hear Sportacus try and hold back his giddy giggles as he kept licking at Robbie's neck and ear lobe. It was cute in a way…highly amusing of course…but also really cute. Robbie decided it was time to play back.

Robbie took his hand off of Sportacus's lap and started stroking one of Sportacus's inner thighs. _Gotta go for the kill right away. I need to finish this quickly. Work needs to be done. _Sportacus shuddered just as Robbie had. No…There was no way he was about to let Robbie win this time! Sportacus was going to win this game of flirt! Sportacus started rubbing Robbie's stomach. It had always been sensitive to Sportacus's touch. It had to be the elf magic. Robbie wanted to groan, but he bit it back. Groaning meant he would lose. No, he knew how to win this battle.

"Sport, don't make me do it."

Sportacus gasped, "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You will not win this time!"

"Oh really?"

Robbie licked one of his fingers and started to stroke one of the tips of Sportacus's pointed ears. It had always been one of Sportacus's weak spots, like a cat who loved its ears scratched or a dog who loved its belly rubbed. Sportacus squeaked and blushed violently red. Damn Robbie. He always won their flirting games. _No! I cannot be defeated!_

Sportacus bit his lip. _Gotta hold it…gotta hold it…_Robbie attacked the other ear's tip with his tongue, nipping and licking at it. That done it. Sportacus gasped loudly, moaning. Robbie grinned with triumph. The battle was won. He giggled.

"I win."

Sportacus crossed his arms, pouting. Robbie always won. What he needed was to find out Robbie's weak spot…but how? An idea formed in Sportacus's mind. He had the resources…ohhhh how he had the resources. Sportacus would find out. And he would defeat Robbie. Sportacus hopped off of Robbie, who was still giggling in triumph. He started walking back to the pipe, turning around in a super hero pose and pointing at Robbie.

"Robbie Rotten! I, Sportacus, shall defeat you in the war of all wars! Tomorrow night, we shall battle in the game of flirts and all things dirty! And I will be the victor!"

Robbie snorted in amusement, "What? You gonna go train for it?"

"No! But I will have my revenge! Until then, my little strawberry popsicle."

Sportacus blew a kiss to Robbie and dove up the pipe, giggling like a little mad scientist. The door to Robbie's lair opened and noisily shut. Robbie swung his leg up over the arm of the chair and shook his head. Robbie was not only the Master of Disguise, but the Master of Sexual Adult Themes. _Good luck, kid._

Robbie slowly got up. There was work to be done…and plotting to be plotted.

----------------------------------

"Take this, Pixel!"

Pixel turned and got a face full of frosting. Trixie smudged it into his face, laughing. The cake for Robbie was ready. They had just put it in a nice place so it didn't get bothered or dry out. Pixel licked around his lips. Yummy frosting.

Pixel grabbed a bunch of frosting, "Oh yeah? Well take this!"

Pixel threw it at Trixie. Trixie ducked, and the frosting hit Stingy in the back of the head. Stingy flew forwards, pushing his face into a layer of cake he made because it was 'his.' Stingy brought his face up. He screamed. His beautiful layer of cake…it was ruined!

"MY CAKE! Oh yeah? TAKE THIS!"

Stingy threw the cake at Pixel. Pixel was about to catch it when Ziggy came flying out of no where. In a diving effort, Ziggy snatched the cake from the air. Once he landed on the floor, he darted away and began to eat it. All the children laughed. It was a good time. A knock at the door interrupted the fun. Stephanie opened it. Sportacus peered down at her.

"Stephanie, where is Pixel?"

"PIXEL!"

Pixel trotted to the door, "Oh hey Sportacus!"

"Pixel, I need you to help me with something."

"No prob. You know I'm your man!"

-------------------------------------

The bright sun peaked over the horizon as a far off rooster crowed. The light shined in through Stephanie's window, the birds in the trees chirping and singing. Once the light shown on her eyes, Stephanie slowly roused from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up and yawning. What day was it? Her eyes sparked open once she remembered.

"Hey! It's Valentines Day!"

She had to give Pixel his gift! Then when the others came, they could all go and give Robbie his gift! Stephanie was excited. Robbie was going to love the cake. She got dressed and darted to the kitchen. Milford was cooking away, frying eggs for Ms. Busybody's breakfast.

"Morning, Uncle Milford!"

"Aw, good morning, Stephanie! Happy Valentines Day!"

"Thanks, Uncle. Same to you! I must get going!"

Milford stopped her, "Wait a minute, Stephanie!"

Stephanie stopped quickly, "Hm?"

Milford held up a box, "Someone delivered this. It's for you."

Stephanie looked questioningly at the box. Who would leave her a gift and not just give it to her in person? It wasn't Sportacus. She took the gift and started to open it. It was a light box, very light. Once the lid was off, a note laid upon something pink…something…full of texture. Stephanie removed the note and read it. With each passing word, Stephanie came closer and closer to tears.

-------------------------------------

"Stephanie! Ziggy! Pixel! Stingy! Guess what I found on my door step today!"

Trixie waved around a strange marker of some sort. They all awed at it. For some reason, it was intriguing. Trixie stood proud. She loved the gift and had already tried it out on 50 different posters.

"And I got it from Robbie!"

"Oh yeah? Look at all this chocolate! I got them from Robbie too!"

Ziggy munched happily at his candy. He had nearly screamed with happiness when he had found them by his window. Stephanie looked at Stingy. He looked…different…

"Stingy?"

"Yes?"

"You look different."

Stingy put on a pose, "Why yes! It is the new bow tie! I got this from Robbie! Pretty cool, eh?"

Pixel glimpsed at the bow tie, "Oh yeah? Well, Robbie gave me his Color Super Sizer 5000! I can't believe it! He loved this thing."

Trixie gasped, "Wow. Robbie actually gave to people. Makes me feel kinda bad for being mean to him all these years."

"What'd you get from him, Stephanie?"

Stephanie looked down at the ground. She felt guilty. All she and the others had made him a measly, little cake, while as Robbie gave them such great gifts…especially what he had given her.

"Come on guys. Let's go thank Robbie and give him the cake."

---------------------------

Robbie sighed happily in his robe. The hot chocolate in his mug steamed with heat. He felt kinda like Santa, leaving all those gifts while the children were sleeping. It was kinda a good feeling. Maybe this "Mr. Nice guy" bit would do just fine. He certainly wasn't a villain anymore.

Knocks were heard at Robbie's door. _Hmm? What's this? Sportacus isn't due for a while for his daily visit._ Robbie turned on his surveillance camera. The children were outside…holding a giant box. Huh. This must have been the strange gift Sportacus had spoken about. Robbie unlocked his door and spoke over an intercom.

"Come on in, kids."

Robbie rose from his chair and stood a foot away from it. It was ready to catch flying children. A 'whoosh' like noise could be heard. _Here comes Child #1._ Ziggy flew in, whooping with enjoyment. He landed in the chair with a thump. _Child #2._ Trixie flew in and landed on top of Ziggy. They both laughed. _Child #3._ Stingy was flung from the pipe. _Child #4._ Pixel landed on top of Stingy. _And Child #5._ Stephanie whipped out of the pipe, Pixel catching her to break her fall. A box followed out the pipe, plopping down.

"Well, is this a sight for a Valentine's Day morning? Children piled up in my favorite chair."

They all looked at him funny, then laughed. Stephanie smiled. He looked like a proud father who had just watched his children open their gifts on Christmas morning. One by one they peeled off the chair. Trixie was the first to speak.

"Robbie, thank you for the awesome cool marker! I just hope it doesn't dry out, EVER!"

Robbie laughed, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I addressed that problem back when I first made it. It will never dry out."

Trixie awed at the pen again. Never dry out? She could create havoc forever! It was her dream! Ziggy ran circles around Robbie's legs, the sugar of the candy kicking in.

"THANKYOU! I love the Chocolates! How'd you know??? HOW'D YOU KNOW THEY WERE MY FAVORITES, EH?"

"Just lucky, Ziggy."

Stingy proudly sported the bow tie, "And this bow tie looks awesome, Robbie! Thanks! I needed a new one."

"Heh. No problem, Stingy."

Pixel had the urge to run and hug him, but he restrained, "I can't believe you gave me one of your inventions. Thank you Robbie. I will treasure it forever."

There was a strange sparkle in Pixel's eyes. It reminded Robbie of the kids you see staring at their idols. Maybe Robbie was turning into one of those idol things for Pixel? Robbie didn't know, but it'd be fine with him.

"I'm glad, Pixel."

Robbie's eyes turned to Stephanie. She didn't move a muscle, just stared at Robbie. She looked as if she was going to cry. Robbie hoped she had liked her gift…he really did. Stephanie opened her mouth to say something when Ziggy bursted.

"LOOK WHAT WE BROUGHT!"

Stingy gestured towards the box, "Yeah! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Open it!"

Robbie set his hot chocolate down and walked to the box. It certainly was…big. Once the ribbon was loose, the box fell apart. What stood was a giant, multicolored cake. Sprinkles, frosting and candy glistened in the light and the little plastic cutouts stuck out like little billboards. Robbie smiled, laughing.

"Why, thank you. It's a lovely cake!"

"WE HOPE YOU LIKE IT!"

Pixel poked at his watch, "Uh oh, guys. We need to go. Thanks for the gifts, Robbie!"

"Yeah thanks Robbie!"

They all started to leave, but Stephanie didn't move. Ziggy, Stingy, and Pixel all disappeared into the pipe. Trixie tugged on her sleeve. Stephanie didn't budge an inch.

"Come on, Pinkie!"

"I'll catch up. I need to talk to Robbie."

Trixie shrugged and waved good bye to Robbie, darting up the pipe. Robbie put his hands in his pockets. _Quite a lovely cake…I just hope it's edible._ Robbie turned around and faced Stephanie. He started to walk back to his chair, still watching her.

"What's on your mind, Pinkie?"

Stephanie's bottom lip quivered, "Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why would you give me such a nice gift?"

Robbie thought for a moment as he sat on his chair, then patted his knee, "Come, sit."

Stephanie obeyed, carefully lifting herself and sitting on his knee. Robbie put one hand on her back and thought for a few seconds. He was thinking.

"Why would I give you such a nice thing, eh?"

Stephanie nodded, Robbie's grandmother's scarf gently held in her hands.

"Because I wanted to?"

"Robbie, it was your grandmother's! In the note, you even said that it was all you had left of your family besides pictures. Why would you give it to me?"

Robbie waved his hand, "Oh pish posh. Pictures are enough for me to remember them by. Besides, if I had really wanted to remember my grandmother, and I do, I would have had it out on display some way. But instead, it was shoved into a box in the closet. That's no way to remember someone is it? I thought it would fit you nicely. So not only am I remembering my grandmother by seeing you wear it, but I'm also making you happy. I knew you'd like such a soft, pretty thing. I wanted to see you a happy little girl, so there."

Stephanie's eyes watered, "Robbie…I love it…" She threw her arms around his neck and cried. Robbie patted her back. He felt fuzzy, like a parent who had just made the child's dream come true. It made Robbie think…maybe tonight he'd have this little conversation with Sportacus.

-----------------------

Sportacus cracked his knuckles. Everything was ready. The table that only contained a bottle of wine, two glasses and a box; the single, blue and white candle ready to be lit; his bed extra fluffed for extra shock absorption…Sportacus was READY. Or Sportacus thought. There was still a little time before Robbie would come. Time to do some physical enhancement.

Sportacus rolled into the bathroom, giggling happily like a little giddy girl waiting for the date to arrive. He examined himself. _I'm gonna have to change. But that'll come later._ He slid off his hat, brushing his golden hair and styling it into perfection.

"Hair Spray!"

The hair spray can darted out of a hole in the wall. Sportacus grabbed it and in quick swoosh, sprayed it about his hair. The hair instantly took hold of its now temporary shape and Sportacus stood proudly. It looked fantastic. Now. It was time to brush the mustache. Sportacus took his special toothbrush and wiped it over each side of his mustache.

"Toothbrush!"

The toothbrush came flying out of the wall and Sportacus caught it, brushing away at his teeth immediately. No bad breath for tonight! No siree. Sportacus threw the toothbrush back into the hole and stripped quickly. _All right. Wardrobe…do your stuff!_ He flung open the doors to his closet and scanned his clothes. Casual? No, Robbie wouldn't be casual. Formal? No, Robbie wouldn't be formal either. Casually formal? Robbie would be that, and that was what Sportacus would be too.

Sportacus grabbed his nicest pair of dark denim jeans, his white button down shirt, and black suit coat. Hurriedly, he put them on, making sure not to mess up his hair. Once the clothes were tidied, one final sweep of the entire place was in order. Sportacus darted about the air ship, making sure each small detail was perfect. The clock beeped. Robbie would be here any minute.

Sportacus started to get nervous. _Maybe it should have been at his place…God, I hope he likes this final gift…I hope my breath won't smell…I hope he'll like dinner…_Sportacus twirled his thumbs. The more time that passed, the more fidgety he got. A tube shot up through the floor and Sportacus caught it. Taking the paper out, Sportacus looked at it strangely.

"I got…mail? It's from…Robbie!"

_Hey, Sportakook,_

_I think we both overlooked the fact that I am mildly afraid of heights. That, and I heard it's supposed to get really windy tonight. From the way it feels down here, it's going to be more than really windy. I'm thinking we need to come down to my place instead. That way, the rockin' that will be going on won't be from the wind. I know you spent a lot of time setting up for tonight in your air ship, but think about it. You'd rather spend it in my place and be safe instead of trying to hold the airship in one piece all night, right? I tell you what. I'll leave my door open for you and you can set up down in my lair. I have to go get something quick from the store anyways. Happy Valentines Day too…_

_Robbie_

Sportacus put the letter down and smiled. His poor Robbie-kun, scared of heights. It was so cute. Robbie was right. It would be too dangerous up there. Sportacus grabbed the essential needs for tonight.

"Lessee'. Basket full of food, check. Wine and glasses, check. Candle and fire to light it, check. Cologne, check. Body oils, check. Sensual music, check. Lotion that smells of strawberries, check. Plan of attack for the war of the flirts, check. Extra fluffy stuff for the shock absorption in bed, check. I'm ready to go!"

Sportacus gathered everything up in his arms and managed to climb down the latter without falling or dropping anything. Robbie had been right. It was getting windy. Last thing Sportacus needed was to be interrupted while taking advantage of his male privileges of sex.

Once in Robbie's home, Sportacus scurried to get things ready. This was Robbie's place. He didn't want to mess with anything, just set up for the romantic night. Luckily, it wasn't too hard to set it all up. The table was cleaned off. All the sweets were away. Plans might go as planned after all. Sportacus stood back, looking at his work. Wonderful.

"Hm. Didn't take you as long as I thought it would."

Sportacus felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. He smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Pressing back into Robbie's body, the heat between the two elevated. It made Sportacus's head swim. Maybe they'd skip the meal and go straight to the fun stuff. _No…can't do that. Robbie needs my gift!_ Unwillingly, Sportacus pulled away from Robbie, turning to see his face.

"And what were you doing out in that wind?"

"I had a few last minute errands. You didn't entirely miss me that much, did you?"

Sportacus put out his bottom lip, "Yes."

Robbie snorted in an amused manner, "I'm sure."

There was silence. Robbie and Sportacus gazed at each other. It'd been a while since they had this kind of evening. The silence wavered on longer. Robbie came up with an interesting observation. He wasn't hungry for food. He was hungry for Sportacus. Robbie grinned. If Sportacus was the same way, he didn't show it…not yet at least.

Sportacus's face brightened at Robbie's smile. Maybe it was time to break the ice, get Robbie in the mood. Sportacus straightened and cleared his throat.

"This way, Robbie my healthy sweet."

Sportacus led Robbie to one end of the table, pulling out the chair. Robbie bowed his head slightly in gratitude and sat down, Sportacus pushing the chair closer to the table. He moved gracefully to his stash and poured Robbie a glass of red wine.

"Huh. You must be spoiling me tonight."

"Of course. It's Valentines Day."

"Oh? And you take it as 'Spoil my Robbie' Day?"

Sportacus smiled at him, "No. This night will be the night to remember for the rest of your life."

Robbie only smiled. The fruity smells illuminated from the wine made Sportacus shiver. It reminded him of that one night Robbie had a little too much to drink and they had some together time that night…and a lot of fun doing it.

Handing the glass to Robbie, Sportacus tried to give Robbie his best seductive gaze. Robbie laughed mentally. _Just what exactly is he trying to do? Maybe he's thinking about his fool proof plan to beat me in flirting. Ha. Fat chance, my boy. Then again, he could just be thinking about later._ Robbie was right the first time. Sportacus actually was planning out his entire victory over Robbie. The more he thought, the more he came closer to loosing control. Sportacus was that excited. He cleared his throat again, sipping his own glass.

"Well, Robbie…Let's eat."

Robbie paused for a minute, "Now, wait a minute Sportacus…"

Sportacus blinked, "Hm?"

"I'm not exactly hungry…for food anyways…"

Robbie rose from the table, making his way towards Sportacus. The blue eyes were fixed on Robbie's swerving curves. _We're gonna play now, eh?_ Robbie pressed up against Sportacus lightly, resting each of his arms on Sportacus's shoulders. It was time to play.

"You see, Sportacus? It's getting late."

"Indeed it is, Robbie."

Robbie started pressing and rubbing one of his legs against Sportacus's, "You think you're ready for tonight?"

Sportacus shivered. _Easy, Buddy…easy._ "Of course."

Robbie whispered into his ear, "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Sportacus licked at Robbie's neck in retaliation. Time to battle. Sportacus licked slower and slower each time, making Robbie shudder. Robbie started to rub himself entirely against him. Sportacus was somewhat thrown off guard. Usually, Robbie liked to go for the kill, going after those elf ears. Not this time…_He's testing me…I know it!_ Sportacus massaged Robbie's lower back. He had to stall, buy time. Robbie didn't notice that Sportacus was pushing Robbie backwards. They were walking towards the big orange, fuzzy chair.

Robbie attacked. His tongue started from the bottom of Sportacus's ear and slowly inched its way to the tip. It was pure torture. Sportacus bit his lip and mentally made himself stay focused. _Don't moan…don't do it. You can do it, Champ! _Sportacus and Robbie finally made it to the chair. As soon as it was in range, Sportacus gently pushed Robbie into the chair. Sweat dropped down his face. That attack on his ear almost did him in. Sportacus jumped on top of Robbie, straddling his waist. Robbie only stared in confusion at Sportacus.

"Sport, what are you do-"

"I did a little research on you, Robbie. And I've learned a lot."

Robbie saw the little mischievous twinkle in the elf's eyes, "Oh? And what did you learn?"

"That you," Sportacus pulled out a tiny flask, "really love your red wine. You love it so much, you nearly die when it's licked off you."

Robbie nearly squeaked, "Wh-what?"

Sportacus opened the flask, "Oh yes, Robbie."

"Now wait a minute, Sportacus."

Sportacus poured a bit onto Robbie's neck, "I win."

Sportacus licked the wine off of Robbie's neck. Robbie immediately tensed. _I can't lose…no way! Not to this pup!_ Another dab of cold liquid and another lick. _I…I think I'm beaten._ And another. _This can't be happening!_ And another. _NOOO!!!_ Robbie let out a moan and shuddered. Sportacus sat up and struck a triumphant pose. He felt powerful, unstoppable, irresistible and a sudden thrill of Seme-ness. Robbie looked up at him with a weak smile.

"All right. You win."

"YES! As the victor, I shall give you your gift."

Sportacus reached into his pocket and pulled out a fuzzy little box. Robbie eyed it carefully. It better not be some sort of super great pea or something. Sportacus cleared his throat nervously and took a deep breath.

"Robbie, we've been through a lot. At first we hated each other, then we tolerated each other, then we liked each other and now love. I never would have dreamed that I'd be this lucky of an elf, and I don't think I'd ever want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. So Robbie, would you do me the honors of being my soul mate for the rest of eternity?"

Sportacus opened the box and inside was a silver ring. Small blue and purple gems adorned it and Robbie gazed at it. _Me? Soul mate? He…he really wants me to?_ Robbie shook hard. It was a strong feeling. No one had ever asked him to be such a thing. Robbie looked at Sportacus with a smile and a few tears welled in his eyes.

"Of course, I would you silly sports elf."

Sportacus grinned and slid the ring onto Robbie's finger. It shined even brighter than before. Robbie snapped his fingers and looked to his room.

"I gotta go get something."

Sportacus looked at Robbie questioningly, but allowed Robbie to slip out from under him. He disappeared into his room. Sportacus tried to wait patiently, but found it hard. It was bad enough that Sportacus was getting extremely aroused. Robbie poked his head out from the door.

"You ready?"

"Yup!"

Robbie carried out a small tree and placed it next to Sportacus, "Here."

"What is it, Robbie?"

"It's a miniature apple tree. It's not as great as the ring you gave me, but you can keep it in your air ship. You see? Our love is like this apple tree. It started as a small seed, something that would not be suspected of great things, but as it grew, it starts to bloom into the greatest and most beautiful thing of all. The fruits of the labor replenish and fulfill us and make us grow stronger every day. There. I hope you like."

Robbie fidgeted and blushed. He had thought it was something that could top any gift. After the ring, Robbie sure thought wrong. Sportacus's eyes filled up with tears and he smiled at Robbie, tugging him back to the chair. Once Robbie was beneath him again, Sportacus kissed his forehead.

"It's the best gift I've ever received. May our fruits be very, _very_ plentiful."

Sportacus kissed Robbie hard, gently rubbing his sides. Robbie slowly reacted, wrapping his arms around Sportacus's neck. A tongue slid over Robbie's lips and they parted obediently. Sportacus licked gently inside Robbie's mouth, pushing and rubbing down against Robbie. Robbie moaned quietly. The heat between their bodies was intense, so intense it'd make the strongest of elves shudder with bliss. Sportacus wanted the clothes gone, and he wanted the gone now.

Sportacus started to unbutton Robbie's shirt slowly, moving his tongue down to torture Robbie's neck with licks and nips. Robbie pressed his hips up firmly into Sportacus's, grinding away at the extra friction between them. He flushed a bright red, pink circles dancing around in his vision. That's when Robbie remembered something. _Hold on…_

"Sportacus…"

Sportacus didn't respond.

"Hey, Sportacus."

Sportacus continued to lick, "Hm?"

"There's something I'd like to discuss."

Sportacus whined, "Now?"

"Yes, NOW!"

Sportacus looked up at Robbie, but left the remainder of his body glued to Robbie's. It was rather odd of Robbie to stop their love making. Usually, everything had to wait til' after.

"I was thinking about this ever since Stephanie and the others came down here for a visit today."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Since we are…soul mates and life partners now…"

Sportacus purred, "Eeeyess?"

Robbie paused for a second, "I think we need children."

If Sportacus's eyes could have popped out anymore, they would have been bouncing on the floor. He gasped as soon as he heard the word. _Children? Robbie wants…CHILDREN? Am I hearing this right?_

"You…you want children?"

"I think it'd be beneficial for both of us, yes."

"So…you want to be a real family?"

"Yes…I don't know if we'll adopt or find a way for one of us to get pregnant, but I think we need some."

Sportacus's eyes watered up again, "OH ROBBIE!!!!!"

Sportacus pressed his lips hard against Robbie's. Robbie squeaked in surprise. He didn't return the kiss, still a little shocked from the elf's expression. Once Sportacus pulled away, Robbie gasped for breath. Sportacus gazed at him seductively, pressing his forehead against Robbie's.

"Oh…I can make you pregnant, Robbie…I can make you pregnant."

"You can?"

"OH yes…It just takes a little elf magic, trust, and pelvic thrust."

Sportacus covered Robbie's mouth with his again in a short kiss. Pulling away, Sportacus looked deep into Robbie's eyes and smiled. Life with Robbie was going to be great and he couldn't wait to experience it all.

"Happy Valentines Day, Robbie."

"Happy Valentines Day, Sport."

* * *

AN  
Hey! Happy Valentines Day! Sorry about the lack in updates, but I've been busy. But...You should like this one! I came up with the 14 days of cupid randomly. For some reason I was thinking 12 days of Christmas and came up with 14 days of cupid. Maybe it was Gaia Towns and the still snowy and christmas tree filled environment.

I plan to get back to Creme De La Crem now. Do not dispair my viewers! I shall start it again! Thanks for the hits and please review! Have a good Valentines Day!


End file.
